


Sherlolly 11: Together

by George_Sand



Series: George_Sand Sherlolly Series 1 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Finally!, Mature but very sweet, Molly thinks, Sex, Sherlock is well-endowed, Sherlock thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Sand/pseuds/George_Sand
Summary: Molly and Sherlock - Finally!This is part 11 of George_Sand Sherlolly Series 1, please read them in order as they build on each other.For all the gory details, keep reading "12: Sherlock, Alone" and especially "13: Molly, Alone"Sherlock gives Molly’s door three swift knocks before entering.  She turns and says playfully, “I bought you a present.”She watches his expression turn from confusion to bashful delight as she pulls a box of condoms markedMagnumfrom a shopping bag.“John gave me a present too,” Sherlock laughs.  He pulls the condoms out of his billfold and sets them on the table.





	

          Sherlock sits on his chair, hands steepled.  His eyes stare unseeingly as he considers the most incomprehensible perplexity of his career.  He thinks of Molly. 

 

          He remembers when she was – seemed – diffident, plain, even self-conscious.  But she isn’t!  Diffident?  Although rather reserved with others, Molly is keen to show her affection for Sherlock, whether holding each other on her couch, or holding hands on the sidewalk.  Plain? Sherlock thinks of how her eyes sparkle for him and how her tendons are, somehow, a beautiful source of both arousal and of comfort to him.  Self-conscious?  Somehow, she is almost unbelievably confident and sensual…so seductively sensual…with him.  He isn’t sure how he can ever reconcile His Molly with the one he had thought he’d known before.  She reassures and guides him beautifully; he knows he can please her because she shows him how.  She draws out a new set of instincts in him, she empowers him to embrace an audacious new facet of himself that he has never shown anyone, even himself, before now.

 

          Molly is his Love, and he loves her.

 

          As he thinks, he hears John’s voice nearby, saying something irrelevant.   Sherlock makes a reply that is apparently incongruous with the question, and John states, “You're thinking about Molly.”

 

          Collecting himself, Sherlock says, haughtily, “Yes, very perceptive John, your powers of deduction are improving.”

 

          John replies easily, “It’s not hard to see, Sherlock.  There’s an expression you only have when you think about her.  Let’s consider the facts.  You spend a lot of time with her.  You rarely fall into depressions.  You are composing more.  You’ve cleaned up after yourself a few times.  You’ve started to notice when I’m gone – okay, sometimes.  Honestly Sherlock, I’m surprised you make it home after evenings with her.”

 

          Sherlock’s new-found talent of blushing surfaces at this inopportune time, but John graciously pretends not to notice.  Sherlock is relieved when John goes upstairs, but blushes again a few moments later when John’s arm and face poke back through the door.  He tosses a handful of condoms to Sherlock, smiling mischievously.  John disappears and, with all the dignity he can muster, Sherlock stands to collect the condoms and put them in his billfold.

 

\--

 

          Molly is at the druggist’s.  After picking up some other necessities, she finds herself on the prophylactics isle.  Without embarrassment.  After looking over the options, she shakes her head and smiles to herself.  She takes a box marked _Magnum_. 

 

          She can’t believe that she is buying these for herself and Sherlock.  Sherlock Holmes, who wraps himself so tightly in cold intellect, who is so aloof, who considers sentiment to be a defect.  But that’s not true!  Sherlock is unquestionably the most analytically intelligent person she has ever met, but she has discovered his softer instincts – and she likes what she’s found.  When they are alone, Molly is amazed at Sherlock’s vulnerability and gentleness.  He is both soft and passionate.  Willing and eager.  Tender and enthusiastic.  And well-endowed.  His size concerns Molly a bit, and she knows that they will have to be careful.

 

\--

 

          _Coffee (otherwise)? – SH_

          _I thought you’d never ask! ;D  – MH_

 

          Sherlock gives Molly’s door three swift knocks before entering her kitchen.  She turns and says playfully, “I bought you a present”. 

 

          She watches his expression turn from confusion to bashful delight as she pulls the box of condoms from the shopping bag. 

 

           “John gave me a present too,” Sherlock laughs.  He pulls the condoms out of his billfold and sets them on the table. 

 

          They grin stupidly at each other for a moment, then Molly picks up and examines one of John’s condoms.  She pronounces, “These will have to go back to John, they won’t work for us.”

 

          Sherlock glances at the box she bought, blushing for the second time today, and says, “You seem confident.”

 

           “Sherlock, I’ve seen you – examined you quite thoroughly in fact - and I’m sure.  I’ve seen a lot of bodies throughout my career.  I’m a pretty good judge.” 

 

          Molly takes his hand, leads him to the couch, and sits next to him.  Cuddling to his chest, she says, “But Sherlock, really, we’re going to have to be careful.  I’m not sure how I’m going to…if you come in all the way…I might not....”  Frustrated by her inability to say what she needs to, she reverts to medical terminology.  “If you penetrate completely you might reach my fundus,” and after a doubting sound from Sherlock, “well, I’m not very tall, am I?!” 

 

          Sherlock understands.  “I see.  I assume that would be painful for you.  I must admit, this had never occurred to me.  What can we do?”

 

           “Can I be charge?”  Molly asks, “When we come to that, I mean,” her voice taking on a softness that Sherlock has come to recognize.

 

           “Of course, Love.”

 

\--

 

          Some time later, it becomes time for Molly to take charge.  On her bed, they unroll the condom onto Sherlock, and she asks him to sit up.  He obeys with eyebrows raised, but as she straddles him, he comprehends that the arrangement will not allow him to fully enter her, and that her position will allow her to control depth, movements, rhythms…movements…rhythms…  “Mol….”  he starts to whisper her name as she slowly sits on him, but never finishes, because he hears a soft sob. 

 

          Against every instinct and desire screaming in his body, he withdraws.  Seeing a tear on Molly’s cheek, he gasps, “Molly, Love, I’m sorry, did I hurt you!?”

 

           “No!  No Sherlock, it’s wonderful, I just can’t…can’t believe…we’re together.” And she carefully lowers herself onto him again.  Another tear slips down her cheek and, as they start to move together, Sherlock cradles Molly’s face and wipes the tear away with his thumb. 

 

          He says, simply, “I love you.”

 

          Molly’s eyes say much more as another tear falls and she smiles.

 

          They continue to move together, slowly, ecstatically, gently, together.

**Author's Note:**

> For all the gory details, keep reading "12: Sherlock, Alone" and especially "13: Molly, Alone"
> 
>  
> 
> This work has not been beta-ed, please leave constructive criticism!


End file.
